15 Hearts
by EvEnIng cAlm
Summary: Mikan was a princess with a big personality issue. Natsume was an actor with a heart disorder, no not a heart failure, but, a disorder in his emotions. They met in an unfortunate manner, and Mikan opened the concealed chambers... Full Summary inside


15 hearts

Before Reading…

Okay, so this story is based on an I.Q. test to determine what kind of heart you have, (according to a psychiatrist). So before you read I want you to pick a number from 1-15,(you can tell me via a review if you wish…) then as I go on with the story… I'll reveal what type your heart is… sounds cool? (Yeah, by the way this is optional.)

Summary: Mikan was a princess with a big personality issue. Natsume was an actor with a heart disorder, no not a heart failure, but, a disorder in his emotions. They met in an unfortunate manner, and this little princess opened the concealed chambers of his heart. My first fanfic.

Disclaimed!

Chapter 1:

The meeting

It was an ordinary day, the sun is shining, the sky is blue, and people all over the world just wanted to get on and enjoy the first days of summer. Taking a stroll on the mall with a couple of friends, couples eating out in a fancy restaurant and taking a quick plunge in the pool, is a brilliant way to enjoy summer.

But one thing that is not normal in this tranquil morning is a guy clad in a dark outfit with matching dark glasses and a hat used to conceal his messy black hair.

"Hey," a random passer-by told her friend as they walked past the guy, "Don't you find it weird to find someone dressed in a funeral-like attire to be walking around at noon on a hot summer's day?"

"Yeah," the other replied. "Now that you mention it, it does seem weird. Doesn't he give off that feeling like he's from an illegal group, like a yakuza or something?"

"Yeah, come on we better stay away." And the two walked faster going to the opposite direction the man was heading.

"Tsk!" the man muttered angrily as he crossed yet another busy road and ended up being in a secluded part of the city, where almost everyone was afraid to go their. For it was a place where most killings occur. Thus, it was called, "the dead zone".

"That man better be here in a minute or I swear I'm going to kill him!" _I hate people, I hate the crowd_. He thought as he glared at a group of teens eyeing him in a weird manner.

"Annoying" he hissed between his gritted teeth, as he saw a middle school girl approach him.

"E-excuse me mister," the girl said politely to the man. "Are you lost?"

_Lost? Me?_ _Ha! Now that's funny_ the man mused in his thoughts. He lazily shook his head and ignored the girl beside him. "Uh, Mister are you in need of any assistance? A make over perhaps?"

He raised an eyebrow at the girl, _so I know what this is, she's one of those scout kids._ He said to himself as he continued to ignore the girl, occasionally checking his watch just to update himself with the time.

_Damn!_ He mentally cursed as his watch indicated that it was 5 minutes 'till 1 o' clock. "Mister?"

"Listen kid, I'm a bad guy. A very bad guy."

The man threatened the poor child until tears were starting to fall from the girls eyes. "I'm so bad, that pretty little girls like you should never talk to me, if you wanted to see your parents alive…" he said as he took out a sharp knife from beneath his cloak and placed it over the child's neck, eyes filled with determination and anger that scared the girl, who now feared that her life will be taken.

The man withdrew the knife and placed his hand back underneath his cloak before glaring at the girl with his cold red eyes.

"Understand? Now shoo!" he smiled as the girl ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Wasn't that a bit too harsh?" a man clad in the same clothing said behind him, though he has a paler skin tone.

"Just be thankful I didn't kill her, Aori." He replied as he fully faced him, all the while removing his glasses to reveal a pair of cold, unfeeling eyes.

"Well then, there's always that." The man named Aori sighed as he too took off his shades to reveal his own pair of Caribbean blue eyes, that didn't seem as cold and unfeeling as his red-eyed companion but, was cold enough to scare people away.

The red-eyed man crossed his arms across his chest and leaned his back onto the wall of the alleyway they were in. "You better have a good reason as to why you're late, or I swear—" he said as Aori cut him off.

The man seemed to be annoyed by the interruption but didn't make any other comment. "Actually, I have." Aori said feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden. "I'm getting married next week, and I want to make sure my family is safe…" and in a much lower voice, he said, "I'm quitting Pal, I'm sorry." Aori said his hand curled into a fist, and his eyes trailed the floor, not being able to look at his partner/friend in the eye.

The red-eyed man shifted from his position and went near his friend, "I guess it can't be helped then," he stated grievously he said letting pain reflect in his eyes, before placing an arm around Aori's shoulder to draw him closer to himself, so that he could stab him straight through the heart.

Shock was evident through Aori's eyes, as he stared at the knife plunged into his body and the terrible amount of blood that was oozing its way out of his system. He took one last look at his so-called friend before feeling the knife dig deeper against his skin.

"W-Why?" was all he managed to say, before he fell to the ground…dead cold.

Aori's killer bent down and uttered a couple words of praise as he left his former comrade and friend behind. Who, by the way, died in his hands.

A woman stopped him halfway, she was a head shorter than him, with piercing grey eyes that glared at him with so much hatred. The man eyed the girl curiously, _could this be the girl Aori's in love with?_ He asked himself as he roughly pushed the woman aside.

"Move" he said plainly causing the woman to nearly fall head first to the cold cement. The woman clutch tightly at her stomach, as if protecting something. She struggled to fight the pull of gravity and forced herself in front of the man, yet again.

The man noticed her hands on her stomach and thought wildly to himself. _OMG! Could it be that this girl is…?_

"Why, did you kill him?" she spoke like venom to his ears. He tried his best to ignore her and walked passed her. But stopped as she gripped his hand and forced him to look at her, which he did, with an irritated "tsk" and a glare hidden behind his glasses.

"Don't you even want to know the name of the woman your 'friend' loves? Huh, Konoe?" she said looking at him straight in the eyes.

Konoe smirked at her, "It is not within my habit to share sentiments with the relatives of those I've killed." He saw tears flow down her cheek he didn't seem to mind though. For, he has learned to shut his emotions before, during, and after his kill. And after years of being in the job, simple tears could not break him.

She started hitting his chest with her frail arms and Konoe just stared blankly at her, as she satisfied herself by hitting him. A few minutes passed and the woman finally became tired of hitting him as she leaned her forehead over his chest as she continued to cry. Strangely enough, Konoe let her be. To him, this might just be his atonement for killing his own friend.

"Why..." she said in between her cries.

"It's my job, it's nothing personal." He replied. Even he himself does not accept the reason he had just spoken, but he knew that anything will be enough to satisfy a mourning person. Even if by the end of the day, he will have to face the remorse of killing a friend or the tension of having yet again, another enemy.

"He trusted you." She whispered as she took a step back from the man she would give anything to see dead. "Then let it be a lesson for the both of us. **You** shouldn't have let your emotions get caught by an assassin, while **I**, shouldn't have taken his life in perfect view of his damsel in distress around. I should've killed him over a glass of brandy containing poison." he said heartlessly, purposely making the woman despise him more than he despised himself.

The woman looked at Konoe disgustedly, her eyes were now screaming 'bloody murder' and her hands were just clenching and unclenching at her side. "You're such a bastard!" she cursed, her self-control only allowed her to curse. A true contrast to what she really wanted done. Oh, if only she wasn't a good Christian!

Konoe smiled as she pushed the woman to the side as he walked passed her and uttered the words, "I'm a whole lot more than just a bastard. I'm a _murderer._" He glared at her one last time before he started walking again. "You were supposed to be the best man at our wedding!" she shouted making Konoe stop in his tracks.

Without even bothering to look at her he said, "He is an idiot then, he must know perfectly well that I will never go anywhere near that wretched church of yours!" Konoe said the last part louder than the rest. _Since, God might never forgive me from all that I've done. So what's the point?_

"You just don't have the slightest hint of regret don't you?" she accused him. "You evil piece of scum! I will be waiting for the day where I'll see your dying face or better yet, see the day where you will experience God's punishment for all the evil you have done!"

At this Konoe turned back and grabbed her by the hair and made his face inches from his. "I don't care what you pray to your God for my punishments, just be thankful that I had the decency to keep you alive, for now…but if ever we'll clash paths again, I swear I'm going to kill you and your _baby._" He said the last word as if it was a venom he would gladly wish to get rid of. At this the woman laid a protective arm around her stomach.

He sneered as he threw her back to the ground, and then left the woman crying without another word.

_Aori, I'm Sorry. But no one leaves the fraternity alive. It's either eternal bondage or death._

"And CUT!" a thin man with a pair of spectacles came rushing to congratulate the cast before they will call it a day. "Ruka, Natsume that was wonderful! The emotions of a murderer killing his own friend and his will to hide it behind a sinister façade was just breathtakingly beautiful!" the director said as he gave them both a pat in the back.

"I can already see it," he said waving his hands to the vast horizon of his imagination, "This action-drama would be a success. I'm sure it will hit the charts in no time." Then he walked away to thank the female lead character as well. Who was practically blushing to death by being able to work in colleague with Natsume and Ruka.

Ruka sighed as he gazed at their hyper director._ That guy tires me more than the taping itself._ He thought, barely catching Natsume say that they are about to leave. "Ruka, stop hallucinating and let's go." Natsume repeated slightly amused by his friend's actions.

"Natsume wait up." Ruka shouted as he snapped out of his reverie and hurried after his best friend. "Natsume really, you should slow down or you might tumble over someone you wouldn't want to be engaged with." He continued trying his best to put some sense into his stubborn best friend.

Natsume disregarded his friend's statement and proceeded to the elevator. There, he waited for Ruka to arrive. Before closing the elevator door shut. "You really should start listening to me!" Ruka said slightly irritated with Natsume's stubbornness. Natsume sighed, checked his reflection over the mirror before replying "Ruka, don't compare me with your unfortunate meeting with Imai, I'm telling you Ruka, it won't happen to me."

"Hotaru is not _that_ bad." Defended Ruka. "Yeah, she's evil! Remember how she forced her way into being our manager. Or have you forgotten the way she blackmails you into doing things her way. You should get over your _crush_ with her before she chokes you with it. That girl will bring the death of us." Natsume said as they reached the basement of the building, where his motorcycle lay waiting to be ridden on.

"I do NOT have a crush on Hotaru! I just think that you are being too cruel to her." Ruka paused for a moment as he heard Natsume whisper to himself _And she's not cruel? _"Besides, I know that you like the way Hotaru pushes your fans at bay. And don't you dare deny it!"

"She's got you under a spell Ruka. You never got angry with me, you never defended a girl against my cruelties. Look at you now. You sound like a love struck fool." Natsume chuckled as Ruka blushed.

An inaudible sigh escaped Ruka's lips and as he proceeded to his black Mercedes, opening the drivers' door he paused for a moment and said "You know, you should lie low on being mister arrogant outside the set Natsume. You'll never know when you will meet your match." He entered his car. Natsume shook his head and muttered "love struck fool" then rode his motorcycle.

"Catch you later." Ruka said over his windshield, "Oh, and could you fetch some class A carrots for Usagi for me? Thanks Natsume you're the best!" and he rode off leaving Natsume behind. _Smooth._ He thought to himself.

Natsume stared at the back of Ruka's car before speeding off to his next destination…_work._

_And off to work I go…_

--

The airport was crowded with people walking rather hastily to their specific destinations: whether to rush up to their departure or to catch up with a family of friend they had long last seen. A girl of about sixteen or seventeen walked fully poised down the plane leaving an air of authority, if not arrogance behind. She let her chocolate eyes wander for a minute to look at the airport's surroundings.

Her eyes landed on a particular writing that said "Welcome home Mikan Sakura-san!" she looked at the person holding the banner. She wasn't surprised to find out that it was just a maid. _Figures_, she thought and rolled her eyes and slightly tossed her honey brown locks that ended just above her belly button and walked to the man in a black suit who bowed respectfully at her, muttered a couple of praises, and opened the limousine's door to let her in.

"We are glad that you arrived safely, ma'am"

Mikan smiled and rested her chin over her palm.

Several minutes passed and Mikan was dead bored inside the car. Tokyo's traffic was as worst as the traffic at New York. Urgh! She let out a moan of irritation. "I thought Japan was supposed to be Asia's widest dealer of electronic gadgets, if so, why can't I get a friggin' reception?" she complained to the man, whom she assumed was either the butler or her guard.

The man arched his eyebrows, he has heard of Mikan Sakura's famous bouts of complaints and he, being a highly patient man, thought he could tolerate her. Sadly, he was mistaken. "Something might be wrong at the reception's company, ma'am. I'm sure you will have better reception at the manor." He had been telling this to her for at least twenty times already but it hadn't seemed to get past her thick head.

Mikan slouched back to her seat, pouting angrily on not having to be in contact with her boyfriend and her peers. g_od, I wish I brought my laptop! This is so seventeenth century._ He looked at the man opposite her; he was wearing an Armani tux, hair neatly fixed to one direction, a bow tie hung around his neck. His hands seemed well taken cared off, and his black Italian shoes.

_Not bad_, Mikan thought to herself as she finished ogling the man. Though the hair might need to be fixed.

"Where are we going?" He expected a question, for it seemed to be quite a miracle if she managed to shut her mouth for more than a minute, but the question she posted, was clearly beyond the boundaries of being obvious.

"Home, ma'am"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "I know that! But _which_ manor?" she replied arrogantly. Seeing the shock reflected through her companion's eyes. "Well?"

"We will be heading to the manor situated at the west of Tokyo, Richville Manor." He replied adjusting the shades that covered his eyes.

"Oh _there_," Mikan placed a hand through her hair and sighed, "So bloody Asian." The man stifled back the frown that threatened to cross his face. _This girl…needs attitude adjustments!_ He trailed his eyes towards the window as a familiar view came. Finally.

"We are here ma'am." She lazily let her eyes wander outside the window and caught a glimpse of a vast field of Sakura trees, before settling her eyes on her home. A large cream colored manor that showed the pride and glory of the owner a fountain was situated outside the house and a pavilion at the farther left. Mikan let out a small smile as she reminisce the memories she had with that pavilion.

"What's your name?" she asked as the man assisted her down the car. _She finally asks._ The man thought before saying, "Kajiko, milady, my name is Kajiko Minamura"

Mikan smiled, "well, Kajiko-san, could you please escort me to my room. I am tired."

"Yes, Milady, welcome home."

--

Gently the artificial rain trailed through Natsume's body, his head bent a little way to the left and his eyes partially closed as if tired, though making sure that it his piercing red eyes could still be seen as he gazes through the camera. His jet black hair was messed up and was swaying wildly as an effect of the wind the machine had created.

"Okay, keep that up Natsume!" a man with round specs said his eyes focused on the sight, he could already imagine the cover page of the next edition of "Teen's Ville Magazine"

"That's it!" he exclaimed, "Kajo, take that shot!"

And in a moment's notice blinding flashes greeted Natsume's eyes, tempting him to close his eyes fully, which he did, eventually, tilting his head further back giving him an exotic overall look.

"Okay, enough!" the man shouted and Natsume gladly grabbed the nearby towel and dried his hair and body before proceeding to the changing rooms. After he was done, the photographer and the director of the film he was supposed to portray approached him and thanked him profusely for the successful photo shoot.

"Take good care of yourself Natsume, Thanks…"

Natsume merely nodded and went towards his motorcycle. His job was finally done, well, almost. He still has to fetch Ruka's request for his pet Usagi. With that last thing on his 'to do list' he sped off to the mall.

--

Mikan woke up an hour after lunch. She stood near the window and watched the gardener tend to the flowers. She sighed as a small plan formulated in her head. Yes, she smiled brightly to herself _that_ would definitely work. She changed her clothes into a pink tank top, skinny jeans, and red Gucci stilettos. She applied a light make-up then went down stairs.

"Kajiko!" she bellowed, and in a minute's flash he was already assisting her down the last few steps of the stairs. "A pleasant afternoon to you madam" he said. "You seem to be going somewhere shall I arrange a car for your convenience?"

"No Kaji, I wish to take the cab. Though prepare a car to fetch me in town at around six in the afternoon." She said as she walked towards the main hall.

"Yes madam, will that be all?"

"Fetch me a cab."

"Sasuko!" Kajiko said to the man near the garden, "Go fetch a cab for the mistress "

"Yes sir," and the man carried out his duty.

"Kaji, did someone else arrive while I was asleep?" Mikan asked; Kaji could see something change in her eyes, he wasn't sure what it was but before he could decipher what it was Mikan covered her eyes with her shades.

"Yes ma'am, your brother arrived but left almost immediately. He said he would be back by diner though." Kajiko said.

"I see." Mikan said tapping her fingers angrily against the table. "He shouldn't have come then."

Kajiko heard her and stared at Mikan for a long time. Then stood up the moment he heard the car's engine. "Shall I?" he asked ushering Mikan to take his hand.

Mikan entered the cab and strode off. "Where do you want to go ma'am?" the driver asked.

"To the mall where else?"

After thirty boring minutes Mikan arrived to her sanctuary… the mall. With a smile on her face she went to the first shop that caught her eyes, credit card in hand.

Three hours has passed and Mikan's feet are killing her. She decided to take a cup of hot chocolate over at some cute store she saw on the way, all she needed to do was cross the street and rest her feet, though she was also considering going to the spa instead. But Mikan shook the thought away and crossed the street.

BAM!

A motorcycle was speeding his way through the street and didn't see the crossing brunette. Mikan should've been hit if the rider didn't stop the engine just in time. But neither could deny the fact that the brunette was hit.

The rider took his helmet off and stared at Mikan with fire in his eyes.

"Ouch" Mikan moaned at the impact she made with the floor. Her shoes were taken off from her feet and was now lying a few inches near the motorcycle's wheel. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Mikan crawled towards the latest edition red Gucci stilettos. "Not the choes, please anything but the choes!"

"Oi, are you alright?" a voice asked Mikan, and then suddenly Mikan was staring into a set of blood red eyes. "NO!" she shouted at him "You broke my choes! Do you know how hard it is to get that edition? And it's Gucci none the less!" she shouted at the man.

The man rolled his eyes, seeing that the woman is alright, he turned his back on her and proceeded to his motorcycle. That is before a four inch stiletto hit the back of his head. "What the hell?" he cursed and glared at the smirking brunette.

"Don't you turn your back while I am talking, mister." Mikan said, "you have to replace the shoes you broke."

"I don't have to replace anything, if you were more careful in crossing the street, then this wouldn't have happened." He said turning his back to her once again.

"If you weren't driving so fast, then this wouldn't have happened! You Lowlife!" she shouted as she threw her other shoes at him, this time the man dodged it. Mikan scowled.

"LOWLIFE!" the ruby eyed man shouted, "Don't you know who I am, missy?" he looked at her from head to toe before clicking his tongue in arrogance.

"Should I? What should I know with a peasant like you!" Mikan huffed angrily.

Startled, he answered, "Everything, because practically everyone bows to the ground I walk in." "As you said practically everyone, believe me, I am not one of them."

"We will see…" he said inching his face closer to hers, and planted a light kiss on her lips.

Mikan didn't move away or even blush, she was just stunned, to say the least, _who is this guy anyway?_ She merely thought as she watched the guy smirk and proceed to his motorcycle and drove away successfully smashing her Gucci shoes to pieces.

Then there was a loud eruption of noise shouting at the raven haired, ruby-eyed man.

"Kyaa… Natsume-sama!"

_Natsume, _Mikan heard, "NATSUME No HENTAI!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Now how am I supposed to go home? I refuse to walk with no shoes. Damn that guy to Hell!"

She flipped her phone open and dialed her manor's number, "Kajiko, fetch me at the mall."

"Yes ma'am."

_I am so going to have my revenge. Your career is going down, Natsume!_

Natsume heard the shout and merely smirked, truth be told he liked the fire in that fan of his.

Author's Note:

Hi, How was it? I hope you liked it. Please let me now what you think with my story. This is my first, so, it's safe to say I'm still a beginner.

Please be kind. And no Flames, or ugly comments.

Thanks!

Love lots;

EvEnIng cAlm


End file.
